


Phan One-Shots

by Breez_trooniie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breez_trooniie/pseuds/Breez_trooniie
Summary: a collection of lil drabble things i write in my spare time





	1. "...You're Cute"

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know how often i update so apologies. also leave comments for ideas or just if you're feeling nice :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan’s a worker at a coffee shop and Phil’s an eye-catching regular. Dan finally works up the courage to talk to him…except he makes a fool of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special characters : Pastel!Dan, Mild-punk!Phil, Louise, PJ.

Work was something Dan enjoyed, surprisingly. Coffee shops are his safe place. The smell of fresh baked goods and caffeine. The pretty fairy lights hung on the walls and windows. The sound of small talk and machines whirling, brewing, along with the feeling that could only be described as warmth.

There just seem to be a sort of...innocence about it all. Like it could easily be a second home to anyone. Or maybe that’s just Dan.

Dan’s apron hugged his waist, hiding half of his oversized grey sweater. His legs dangling from the counter that he situated himself on top of. Dan fixes his white and purple flower crown every now and then.

“PJ! Anyone can walk in at any moment. Have you put the shortbread in the display?” Louise’s voice swept from the back of the shop. PJ came out to the counter a little dazed and frazzled, face partially covered in flour. 

“I lost the shortbread!” He whisper shouted. “Have you se-” Dan gestures to the display and gives him a knowing look. “Done it.” PJ thanked him and disappears to the kitchen. Dan hops off the counter as the first few customers walk in.

The day progresses slowly but Dan didn’t mind it. He fiddled with his flower crown as the little bell by the door chimes, welcoming a new customer. His favourite customer. Phil.

Phil’s a regular at Cheleur. And he’s absolutely gorgeous. He had a small lip ring and little tattoos. A single bluebell flower behind his ear and the foreign words written on his inner wrist are the ones that caught Dan’s attention the most, the only ones usually visible. His eyes are a river that carries Dan away from reality, and his pale complexion and raven hair, an unusual mix, somehow look flawless on him. 

By the time he made it to the counter, Dan’s back was turned, instead facing the coffee machine. “Caramel-” Dan put a drink in front of him before Phil could finish. “Caramel Macchiato for Phil.”

Phil smiled slightly. “Not just a pretty face.” He mumbles, seeming a little embarrassed. He puts down the correct change and walked over to an open booth. Dan was blushing as he looked down at the bench. Pj walks out from the kitchen and nudged Dan’s shoulder. 

“I saw that.”  
“Huh?”  
“Dan, he was totally flirting with you!”

Dan glanced over at Phil, who was already looking at him with crooked smile. He turned away and Dan swore he could see a slight pink tint on Phil’s cheeks.  
“You should talk to him!”

“I have a job to do.” Dan dismissed Pj’s comment. Louise came up behind Pj and huffs.  
“Pj! You’re meant to be icing the cupcakes. What’s going on?”  
“Phil likes Dan.” “He doe-” “He called Dan pretty and is currently eyeing him from behind his book.”

Sure enough, Phil was peeking over the book Dan hadn’t noticed he walked in with, stealing looks at Dan. Once he realised Dan was looking, he hid his face behind the copy of “Ready Player One” in his hands.

“Well then better go over there, ‘ay Dan.” Louise winked. “What? Noooo nono no.” Dan protested. Peej started to undo Dan’s apron and pulled it up, over his head and off him. Louise messed with his hair, Dan swats her hand away.

“Guys, quit it!” They didn’t listen, only turning him around and guiding him to Phil’s table. Phil was standing up, ready to order something from the bakery section. The pair pushed Dan towards Phil, and Dan tripped over his own feet. He fell straight into Phil’s arms as Phil stumbled but kept himself upright.

Dan looked up with a sheepish smile. “S-sorry about that.” “It’s alright, wasn’t your fault.” Phil looked over to Louise and Pj. But he didn’t seem angry, he just chuckled. Dan stood himself up properly and moved out of Phil’s arms.

“I should probably just le-” “Wait.” Phil placed a hand on Dan’s upper arm. “Why don’t you sit with me? It would be nice to have some company.” Phil sat back down and gestured to the seat in front of him.

Glancing over to see Lou and Peej watching and silently encouraging him, Dan accepted the offer. He felt awkward. He didn’t know what to say as Phil placed his book to the side. He should say something, right? Flirt a little? Just be subtle, Dan thought.

“Ithinkyou’regorgeous.” Dan blurted out fast. Smooth, Dan. He thought his cheeks must be glowing by now.  
“What was that?” Phil couldn’t decipher his words.  
Dan swallowed. “I...I think you’re gorgeous?” he mumbled in a small voice shyly.  
“Sorry, one last time?”

“I think you’re gorgeous!” Dan finally said in a loud voice. Maybe a little too loud, as it seemed like everyone’s eyes turned to look. Now he knew that his cheeks definitely were glowing bright.

Dan looked down embarrassed, and saw an opportunity to leave, spotting Phil’s empty cup. “I’ll just…I’ll get you another coffee.” He stuttered, swiping up Phil’s cup and quickly making it back behind the counter.

“I blew it.” Dan hissed at Pj once he was back to the coffee machine. Pj smirked.  
“Maybe not.” He nodded towards Phil.  
Dan looked to see Phil giggling slightly, shaking his head but still smiling, looking at Dan. 

He stood and walked closer to the counter where Dan was.  
Placing a card in front of Dan, Phil had a small, side smile. “Maybe you and I could go for coffee and a walk after your shift?” It was a business card, but it had his number on it nonetheless. Dan looked star-struck. 

“And hey.” Phil leaned over the counter and put his lips close to Dan’s ear. “I’m gorgeous? Well … You’re cute.” 

He places a quick peck on Dan’s cheek. With that, he turned and walked out the shop. Dan was left standing with an awe smile, his cheek covered by his hand. He turned to a smug-looking Pj.

“Told you.”

“Shut up.”


	2. Camera Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil have a skinny love. Wonder if they’ll ever break through this phase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skinny love {noun} – When two people love each other but are too shy to admit it but they still show it.

Dan and Phil have always had a skinny love. Everyone could tell. They themselves were so oblivious to it. But they made it so painfully obvious. 

So obvious in fact, that even teachers had caught on. Even teachers had found it so torturous that no moves had been made on either side. So obvious, that now teachers had the mischievous idea to give them a “helping hand.” 

Which brings us back to our two love-struck boys. This is why they were paired for a media project. Also why these same two love-struck boys stood awkwardly in the middle of Phil’s bedroom. In Phil’s hand, a shitty, low-quality camera.

Dan sat on the edge of Phil’s bed, trying not to embarrass himself as he mentally scolded himself for seeming so awkward. Phil fiddled around with the camera, trying to slot in the memory card.

“Ok.” Phil was finally ready. “Now we need a shot of some eyes.” He looked straight at Dan. “Do you mind if I…?” He trailed off.

Your eyes are a lot more beautiful, Dan thought. He bit his lip to prevent himself voicing this, instead nodding in acceptance.

Now, because Phil’s camera was just so shitty, it was having such a difficult time with everything. Phil thought the frame was too wide and the camera kept shifting focus with the distance being too far for it to properly capture Dan’s coffee eyes.

For the sake of the project and wanting to keep his grades decent, Phil walked closer and closer, leaning over Dan’s sitting frame, looking down at Dan through the camera while Dan looked up into the lens.

Soon enough, the camera was only an inch or so away from Dan’s face, Phil’s face probably two inches. Dan said nothing, too busy trying to keep his eyes open enough for the shot. Finally, the frame was perfect and the lens focused properly, capturing all of the pretty details in Dan’s eyes.

Click 

“Got it!” Phil exclaimed, lowering the camera from between their faces, only to realise just how little distance was left between them. Dan’s breathing seem to stop, while Phil’s hitched.

Dan, a deer caught in headlights. Phil, red with embarrassment.

Neither of them knew what to say. And yet, neither of them made an attempt to move away. They were close enough to feel breath’s fanning their faces. 

Like the camera, both their eyes were switching focus. Switching focus from the other’s eyes, to their lips and back again, continuously repeating. The air was thick with tension. Maybe even sexual tension.

Dan and Phil had, somehow, drifted closer together, like magnets. Unintentionally, of course.

They both felt it. The…something there between them. They were so close to the moment now. 

Until the moment was ruined by one of Phil’s family members slamming the front door and announcing loudly that they were home.

Phil jumped back suddenly. Dan scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Both their faces heat up. Neither of them spoke. Now the tension was just awkward. 

Phil cleared his throat. 

“Shall we continue the project?”

Ah, skinny love.


	3. "I'll Just Leave"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan’s path is heading towards a happily ever after. Just not with Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : swearing. From Phil *weird raptor noise* also sad.

That’s it. It’s all over for me. Dan’s asked her to marry him and now he’s someone’s fiancé. I had years to tell him how I felt and I never did. It’s all over now. There’s no point.

I sat alone at the bar of Dan’s engagement party. I was on my third gin and tonic when someone sat next to me. Martyn. And Adrian

“Hey, how are you doing?” Martyn asked sympathetically.  
“Well, this is my third alcoholic drink and we’ve been here for an hour. How do you think?”

“Oh Phil.”  
I sigh. By the tone in his voice, I was preparing myself pity speech I thought he was gonna spit out.

“You’re an idiot, you know that?” Adrian spoke.  
My head snapped up to meet his eyes. That, I did not expect.  
“What?”

“You should’ve told him how you felt sooner.”  
“I know. But I didn’t and I hate myself for it.”  
“Why didn’t you?” Martyn asked.  
“You know I was going to. But the day I almost did, you know why I didn’t.”

He did. The day I planned to tell Dan that I loved him, that I had felt this way for ages, he announced he had a girlfriend. How could I have possibly ruin that for him?

Silence held us in place as I took another swig of my alcohol.

“You still have time, you know.” Adrian.  
“What?”  
“He’s only engaged, not married.” Martyn.

“So? He IS engaged, after all. I think that’s proof enough that he loved her. It’s too late. Accept that. I sure have.” I mumble the last part under my breath.

“I know Dan. I’ve known him my entire life. He doesn’t love her. He thinks he does because he’s trying to forget you. He wants you. I’m know it.”

I try my hardest not to snap. I know they want the best for me. And Dan. But the best isn’t what they have in mind.

Martyn sighed and both went back out to the rest of the party. I resist the urge to cry, instead ordering another drink after chugging the last of the one I had.

I started chugging another one down, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. “Woah, slow down there! We want to send you home, not to the hospital.” Dan chuckled.

When I failed to say anything back, or even meet his eyes, he sat down beside me.  
“Hey, you alright?”

“Yeah.” I say in a monotone voice, not very convincing. Dan snatched the drink from the bartenders hand before I could grab it, puts it down and takes a hold of my hand.

“C’mon, you need some fresh air.” I let Dan drag me outside of the club, and take a seat on the curb. He joins me on the ground, practically shoulder to shoulder.

“So what’s up?”  
“Nothing. I told you I was fine.”  
“And I know you’re not.”

“Dan please just drop it.”  
“No. I’m worried about you.”  
“I said I’m fine. Just go inside, enjoy the night.” I say, my tone becoming more irritated.

Dan knows I hate when things get serious, so in a playful mood, he tries again.

“I can’t enjoy the night knowing that you’re frowny. Come on, you can tell me anything. I’m your best friend.” He says, bumping shoulders.  
“That’s exactly the problem! You say best friend I think only that. Nothing more and that hurts!” I burst, before I could think.

When I finally processed what I just admitted, I stand up, backing away from Dan slightly.  
“What?”  
“Any chance you never heard that?” I ask pathetically.

“Phil, what do you mean?”  
I sigh, and decide to start from the beginning. 

“I’ve had feelings for you. I don’t know how or why they started, all I know is that I saw you differently one day and being friends wasn’t enough for me. I wanted to tell you before but I never got the chance. I still love you now. But you know, you have her. And I’m so happy for you. I want nothing but joy for you. But I just hate that it isn’t me wearing that ring. Or waking up to see you and your gorgeous curls in the morning. I love you. But you love her. And I want you to be happy.”

I felt like I’ve been talking too much. It was silent and Dan was still focused on the ground. “I’ve just admitted something really big here so, if you could please, say something.”

When he still said nothing, I awkwardly backed away, playing with my fingers.  
“I think I’m just gonna head in and, uh, yeah.”

Just as I turn around, I heard his voice. “Why?”  
“Dan, no one plans to fall in love. It-”  
“I mean why tell me now?”

I finally look at him. He’s still sat on the curb, looking up at me.  
“Well I-”  
“I mean how could you?”

“Excuse me?” Dan shakes his head, standing up finally and walking closer to me.  
“I’m engaged, Phil. I’m happy. I don’t need this right now.”

He has an annoyed tone, and it kinds pissed me off.  
“Hey, I didn’t plan on telling you. You asked.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me when I wasn’t taken? That’s when you should have told me. You shouldn’t have told me tonight.”

“I never asked for you to drag me outside. You’re the one who dragged me all the way out here and questioned me until I burst!”  
“You could have said something, anything else, and let me have my night.”

“And wait till when to tell you Daniel? Before the wedding? After you were married?! Never!? I’m sick of hurting and keeping quiet. It’s not healthy, you deserve to know.”

“I deserve to know? Ok well fair but on my engagement night?! How selfish could you be?”

“Selfish!?”

“Yes selfish! Now I don’t know what to think. My thoughts and emotions are all fucked and you’ve ruined my night!”

“How are YOUR emotions fucked? You have a fiancé, your feelings should be pretty clear. Also it’s not like I announced it to the entire party!” I take a breath “Look no one knows. No one saw this. So can we just go back inside so you can continue getting your praise?”

“I’m going inside. YOU can go home.”  
“Excuse you?!”  
“STOP FUCKING WITH MY HEAD! You say you so call love me. Well if you do, let me enjoy the rest of my night and just leave.”

My emotions were all over the place and I was about to break down. Dan had already gone back inside and I stood outside in the dark. Alone.

“I’ll just leave.

Tears started falling as I made the long trail home. I’ll leave.

And never come back.


	4. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil’s relationship comes to a crashing end and all their promises are tested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None? Sad maybe? Swearing?  
> (Dedicated to break_even cause she left the first ever commented and it made me smile :D)

Yelling echoed through the apartment. It had been happening for too many months. It was only a matter of time before –

“ENOUGH!” Silence had finally filled the air, it was almost deafening. The two boys stood a couple feet apart for a moment, catching their breaths. There was a certain feeling around them. Defeat  
.  
“This is it, isn’t it?” Dan mumbles, almost to himself. Phil nodded, having already known there was nothing to stop the inevitable end.  
Dan had known it too, but was a little more in denial. “Well… maybe we can figure it out, work to-“

“No.” Phil cut in. “We’ve fought enough. Fought too much to make things right again”  
Agreeing, Dan questioned. “So what happens now?”

“I think you know what happens.” Phil sighs, only looking at Dan briefly before looking away again. “We lose all contact and move on”

Dan didn’t want to just forget he ever knew Phil. Why did he want him gone completely? “Why lose contact? We can still be fr-“  
“Don’t even say it. It’s too awkward to stay friends.”

“What? No. I’m not losing you.”

“You’ve already lost me.” Phil growled.

“As a lover! As a boyfriend but not as a best friend.” He refused to give everything up this easily. “We’ve been through so much together. 8 years. And you wanna throw it all away!?”

“This is goodbye, Dan.” Phil sounded very firm. Finally Dan snaps.

“No! Why is it goodbye to everything!?” He kept his eyes on Phil. He was angry, he was desperate. “Wh…what about all those promises you’ve made to me!? You can’t just throw that away.” By now tears were threatening to spill, a mix between sadness and frustration creating them. 

“What about all those “I swear it” and “cross my heart”? You promised to always be there for me no matter what! You swore that I could never lose you as a friend! That you’d never hurt me purposely. When things got hard, you held me and let me pour my heart and soul and tears into your hands.” Dan gradually went from yelling to just talking firmly. But now his voiced wavered. 

“I trusted you with my deepest secrets and biggest worries. What, you gonna go forget about all those times? You told me – you promised me that you were my family when I felt like I didn’t have any! You wanna throw it away?” His voice was raspy and he was still sounding slightly aggressive. 

Phil was deep in thought, leaving Dan’s words to be met with silence. He didn’t know what to say, or if he could really trust his voice not to give away how teary he’d become through Dan’s speech.

Dan swallowed roughly, finally looking away from Phil, taking the silence badly. “Fine, throw away everything. Hurt me the way you promised you wouldn’t.” He closed his eyes and faced towards the ground. “Guess words are meaningless to you.” He almost whispered. 

Phil sighed shakily and pulled himself together enough to finally talk. “I...They weren’t meaningless. I promise I meant every good thing I ever said”  
Dan scoffed. “More plastic, empty promises.”

“For god sake Daniel! I-” Phil held back from growling, taking a deep breath. “I want to keep my promises. I will keep them. But I think we need to be apart and alone at least. Just for a while.” He looked at Dan, his eyes soft, as Dan only held his gaze for a couple of seconds at a time. 

“We need time to cool off, to think, to figure things out. Because I really don’t want to lose you as my best friend either. But if we don’t break away from each other then we’ll end up tearing that down too.”

Dan nods, finally accepting it. He studied the floorboards, trying to hide the tears that start to fall. But his sniffle gives him away.

Phil closes the distance between them, using two fingers to lift Dan’s chin to meet his eyes. He caresses Dan’s face with both hands, wiping his tears away with his thumb  
Dan gives in, leaning one side into the touch and covers one of Phil’s hands with his own, using his other hand to grab Phil’s wrist, closing his eyes

Phil leans towards Dan, resting his forehead against his. He closes his eyes and breaths for a moment, before speaking. “We’ll come together again.”  
Dan opens his eyes and bites his cheek slightly. 

“Promise to follow your feet back home?”

“Promise.”


	5. Their 2012 is my 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan’s thoughts during the dark year we call 2012.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : Very angst.  
> The title is to imply that I feel like this at the moment and after writing this in my notes, I kinda pictured Dan feeling the same in 2012 so yeah. Very short

Tell me where we stand.  
Things may seem okay but I need closure, answers, or even an escape.  
When I’m with you, I feel like I can’t breathe but it’s ok because I don’t need to with you around. Then when I’m away from you, I can’t breathe, but I desperately need to.  
My heart was racing and you noticed. I don’t have any other excuse except the truth. How haven’t you noticed the truth already?  
We’re so close, and I don’t just mean as friends. We sit so close that anyone passing would assume that we were already together.  
I wish we were together.  
We’re shipped together.  
We joke about doing couple-y things “platonically”.  
We even went as far as saying maybe we should prank people saying we’re together.  
Does it have to be a prank?  
Can it be more?  
I left hints but now I’m starting to push you away. Because I feel like you’re making hints too. But are they hints? Or just me wanting them to be?  
Do I want them to be? I mean, really?  
I’m so scared of love. Of falling in love. And this whole feeling is new to me and it’s overwhelming.  
The urges get hard to resist.  
The urge to kiss you, admit things to you, to actually open up to you. Open up completely.  
I’m so afraid yet this new feeling of adrenaline is exhilarating.  
God damn it you confuse me so much and I hate it.  
So tell me.  
Where. Do. We. Stand.


	6. Sprinklers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan knows Phil is a hopeless romantic. He just wants to make the moment perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : None. Just fluffiness

Phil was a hopeless romantic. He wore his heart on his sleeve and loves “cheesy” and “cliché”. It’s no surprise that the couple’s first kiss was on top of a Ferris wheel on New Year’s with the fireworks going off. Phil had timed that day perfectly.

Phil always talked about how cute it would be if this happened, or it could be so romantic if we did that, or if we did this, it would be like a movie scene.  
So when Dan and Phil got into a little argument that went too far Dan thought long and hard about how to ask Phil for forgiveness. Finally, he came up with an idea. A plan. He just prayed it would work.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dan left the house a couple hours ago and Phil had yet to leave his room. He had been avoiding Dan because of the guilt that came with each fight. Phil just wanted to go back to cuddles and kisses. He sighed and picked up his phone. 

He didn’t know where Dan was or when he’d be back. He texted Dan and got a response almost instantly. “Have you checked the kitchen? ;)”. Phil made his way to the kitchen confused. There on the fridge was a note.

“At 7:30, meet me at the park. By our park bench.” 

What was he planning now? He tried to message Dan to explain but Dan just kept telling him to be patient and sent a bunch of winky / happy faces. Although the suspense and curiosity was going to probably kill him before 7:30, he did have to admit it was kinda cute.

At 7:30 exactly, Phil found himself sitting on their park bench. When he realised the sprinklers coming out of the ground, Dan was in front of Phil, smiling. He grab Phil’s hands pulling him on his feet. “C’mon or you’ll miss it!” 

“Miss what?” Phil asked. That’s when the sprinklers went off and Phil squealed. He tried to run out of the way, but Dan stayed put, making Phil freeze a couple of steps away from him.

“Dan what are you doing?”

“Apologising.” He took a deep breath and kept his eyes on Phil.

“Phil, I’m sorry. I don’t even remember what we were fighting. I don’t know. But what I do know is that you’re my little ray of sun. The light of my life. The love of my life. And I don’t want to lose you. I hate fighting with you because I know how upset you get. I hate seeing you so upset. It means you’re something other than happy when that’s all you deserve. You’re my angel. My lion. My other half. I love you. I’m sorry for whatever I did or said that caused this mess to happen. Can we stop fighting and go back to us?”

Phil laughed a breathy laugh. “Yes! I wanted to apologise to you earlier as well! So let’s go back to us! I agree! But why did you have to drag me to the middle of the park in the sprinklers to say all this?”

They wore both soaked, the water droplets falling down their bodies like rain. Exactly how Dan wanted it.

“It’s my substitute for the rain.” Dan smiled. “It feels like a movie scene, doesn’t it? In the ‘rain’ where two lovers stand as they try to confess their love and come together?” 

Phil was still confused and Dan stepped closer towards him. “I’m trying to be romantic Phil. This is our rain. This is our moment.” Phil laughed in realisation and shook his head.   
“You’re dork you know that?” 

Dan raised his hand and pushed away Phil’s wet over-grown fringe, tucking it behind his ear. “Shhh it my favourite part.” Dan whispered.

Phil was puzzled, but as Dan connected his lips with Phil’s, Phil smiled into the kiss as he finally figure out what cliché scene Dan was trying to play out.

Kissing in the rain.


	7. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary : Dan has a slight breakdown and Phil is there to comfort him. But the breakdown is about him.

Dan paced back and forth in his bedroom. His steps and the quiet mumbles escaping his lips, drifted through the thin walls, into Phil’s room. Phil worried about Dan. This was the millionth time this week that Dan had seems distressed. Phil had, had enough. Moving his MacBook off his lap and leaving his comfortable bed, he made his way to Dan’s bedroom door.

*knock knock*

“Dan?” Phil opens the door and Dan stands still, looking to Phil. “Is everything okay?”

“Uh…yeah.” Dan answers with a high pitch voice. Phil wasn’t convinced. “Well…I-I-I will be.”

“Is there something I can do? Anything? I’m here for you.”

“I’m fine.” There was a slight pause. Phil was too hesitant to leave.

“You can tell me anything. You know that, right?” Dan closes his eyes, breathes in deeply, then looks at Phil briefly.

“Yeah.” He looks down to his fidgety fingers. “I know.” Phil enters the room fully, closing the door behind him. “I don’t think you do.” 

“I do! I know and I trust you…” Dan trails off. He sighs. “I just…I have something on my mind. That’s all.” Phil was confused. Dan usually told him everything. It felt weird to know Dan was keeping something to himself.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Dan backed onto the bed, sitting on the edge. 

“No. I mean yes. I do.” Phil takes a seat next to Dan on the bed. “But I don’t think I can. I want to get this off my chest, there’s just too many things against me.” 

Dan knew that Phil didn’t understand, but he refused to give off any hints. Too afraid to admit his fear, his secrets. What Dan never told Phil was, that he was bi. And that he liked Phil…more than a friend.

“Dan, please tell me what’s running through your mind. You know I hate seeing you so upset.” 

“But I don’t know the odds of you hating me after I say what’s on my mid an-”

“I could never hate you. And you shouldn’t be scared that I would. I mean, you’re my best friend after all.” 

Dan sighs. “And that’s why I don’t want to tell you.”

Phil glances at the concerned boy, confused, as Dan stood, pacing the room. Phil sat on the bed patiently, as Dan sighed, trying to figure out how to word his next sentence.   
“I’m not…exactly as I seem. I play for both teams. I enjoy batting and fielding. I…” Dan had been stalling, but now ran out of metaphors. His mind became cloudy, the thumping in his chest making it hard to hear his own thoughts. He was paranoid Phil might be able to hear his heartbeat.

But he had to tell Phil. He had to. But why couldn’t he just admit it already? It was annoying. Why did everything he rehearsed saying in his head, suddenly all sound wrong?   
“Why is this so hard?!” Dan screams, turns away from Phil and bangs his closed fists against the door. Phil jumped, first at Dan’s sudden outburst, then at the loud banging. He hops from the bed rushes to Dan. 

Placing his arms around Dan’s waist, Phil presses Dan’s back against his chest, whispering calming things into his shoulder. He knew this was the way to calm Dan down. Dan’s breathing slowed, before Dan couldn’t stand the situation. The thought of Phil touching him right now was only making this harder.

He shook Phil’s hands off, pushing him back lightly. Phil steps back, watching as Dan slides down the door, knees up slightly. Dan covers his face, begging himself to not let any of the frustration drip from his now teary eyes. He refused to cry. Not in front of Phil. He breathes deeply, mumbling into his hands “I’m falling for you.”

Phil, unaware of what Dan just admitted, asks “What was that?” Phil crouches down, somewhat close, in front of Dan. 

“I like you.” Phil’s mouth was slightly open. He didn’t understand. Not the sport gibberish, and not this sentence. 

“I like you too?” Phil responded, confused. They were best friends, he thought. Did Dan not like him before? Did something happen between them that Phil didn’t realise? Dan picks up on Phil’s confusion and groans.

“No. You don’t get it.” Phil tilts his head to the side, still not catching on. “Phil…I like you.” Phil made a noise of realisation and blushes rosy pink. Dan would never know, and Phil would never say it, just how happy he was hearing this.

Phil was actually gay, and had liked Dan for ages. During the first few months of 2010. He just learnt how to cover up his feelings. But now everything had bubbled to the surface and he couldn’t help smile widely.

“Well, I like you too.” Dan didn’t think Phil actually under stood.

“No. I mean-” 

“Dan. I know what you mean.” Phil gets on his, edging towards Dan. “I’m gay. I like you as well.” Dan sat there in shock.

Was this a dream? Is Phil pranking him? Did Phil really like Dan? Dan started to replay what he once believed were just ordinary memories in his head. Suddenly, they didn’t seem as innocent anymore. All the signs that Phil felt the same about Dan magnified themselves.

Although Dan began to believe Phil, he didn’t want to get his hopes up. “Are you for real? I feel like you’re just saying this to make me fee-” Phil was done talking.

The years of repressed feelings took over him. As Dan rambled on, Phil crawled closer, slithering his way between Dan’s bent legs and shutting Dan up with his own lips. Dan was surprised, no doubt, as he realised what was happening.

But before he could kiss back, Phil pulled away, biting his lip and nervously chuckled. “I’ve always wanted to do that. You don’t understand how long I-” Dan grabbed Phil’s face and smashed his lips back into Phil’s.

Phil placed a hand on the floor, balancing himself, and the other hand snaked around Dan’s waist. Their lips mould together, hands roaming over bodies. They shared a sweet, soft, innocent kiss, filled with love and passion.

All was magical until a hand roamed to an awkward place. Phil’s hand accidently caressed Dan’s neck, forgetting about Dan’s sensitivity all together. Dan shivered, accidently karate-chopping Phil on the shoulder.

Phil pulls away, gripping his shoulder lightly, as he sat back on his feet. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry.” Dan exclaims, trying not to laugh at the situation.

“Way to ruin an amazing kiss.” Phil giggled. “Amazing, huh?” Dan smiles, sitting up on the door fully as he had slid down during those few fabulous moments. Dan and Phil stare at each other for a while, before Phil coughs awkwardly, standing up and fixing his t-shirt.

“I-it’s like…late. Um…I’m-I’m gonna go to bed.”

“Oh uh um…yeah” 

Dan mumbles, standing up and opening the door for Phil. Dan scratches the back head as Phil stutters over his words, pointing out the door. “Yeah. I-you…I..hmm.” Phil makes his way to the door, pausing halfway out to look at Dan.

He doesn’t want to just kiss and ditch. He doesn’t want Dan to think something bad. He fidgets for a moment before kissing Dan on the cheek. Dan smiles and stops feeling awkward, pulling the smaller boy in for a hug.

Dan rests a long kiss on his forehead, the kiss lingering as his lips hover for a minute, before releasing the hug and letting Phil leave. Phil makes it back to his bed, closing his forgotten laptop and shifting it to the bedside table. 

On Dan’s side of the wall, he lays on the bed, cuddling a pillow, feeling so much happier. He bites his lip, thinking about what just happened. Smiling like a goof, he buries his face into his pillow. 

Phil lay there, staring at his dark ceiling, smiling just as wide as Dan. He nibbles on his tongue, a habit of his, blushing red. He covers his heated cheeks with his hands.

Both boys fall asleep with butterflies in their stomachs, smiles on their faces and each other on their minds.


	8. Spi-died-er

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is about all the fantastic foursomes. With special appearance from a spider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : spiders. that is all.

Being on holiday with these 4 goofballs has been awesome. I'm so proud to watch these idiots grow up with their careers and have fun. But it was time to have a break from the internet. So here we were, in a fancy hotel in America.

I was just happily crunching my cereal in the kitchen when I hear screams. I roll my eyes and just assume the boys are mucking about.

"(Y/N)!! Help!"  
"Don't let it get us!"  
"It's so big!"  
"It's watching u- oh god…(Y/N) IT'S MOVING CLOSER HELP!!"

"What are they doing?" I mumbled, standing up and walking to the lounge room.

I open the door and it takes me a moment to spot all the boys, BECAUSE -  
1 Phil’s hiding behind the TV,

2 Pj has managed to squeeze himself into the TV cabinet,

3 Dan's standing on top of the coffee table, trying not to hit his head off the roof, and

4 Chris was pushing his hands and feet against the walls, in the corner of the room, trying to climb up the wall.

"What are you guys doing?!"  
I step forward and felt something sticky and wet on my fluffy socks. I look down to see an orange substance at my feet.  
I glare at Chris, who smiled sheepishly. "Really!? This is the fifth time this week! Ew now I smell of fanta."

"IT MOVED!" I heard Dan squeal. The boys make some kind of inhuman noise. "What moved?"

"Th-the spider!" I looked over to where Phil was pointing.

There, on the couch, was a small, baby daddy long legs. Just sitting.

"You've got to be kidding me." I mumble. I grab one of the boy’s plates off the ground and once I lured the spider on it, I let it go outside.

"There we go. Happy now? You're safe!" I yell, entering the room again. Dan hit his head off of the roof before hopping of the table, PJ slithered out of the cabinet and Chris fell face first on to the floor.

They all stood up straight, Phil still behind the TV, and sighed happily.

"Wait, WHATS ON YOUR SHOULDER!!" Chris screamed, pointing at Phil. Phil flips, jumping around and knocking over the TV. SMASH  
!  
We all stopped, looking at the pieces of glass shattered around the TV. Louise walks in, takes one look at huffs.  
"Again guys? ANOTHER TV!? This is why we can't go anywhere nice!" And with that she walks out.

We all went into fits of laughter before we began to clean up.

Oh and we definitely got charged extra for all the broken things.


	9. Bonfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil meet at a beach bonfire. Or more appropriate, they find their fairy tale halves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Punk!Dan, i dont know if its Pastel!Phil or not

The local surfing competition came to an end hours ago and the sun slowly made its way down.

A couple of bonfires were lit all across the beach and music blared from some source that was unknown to me.

I, myself, was not a surfer that had competed in the contest. I just live close to the beach and came down to support my friend who did surf. She came third but didn't care./  
"All about being out on the waves." She had said when I asked how she felt coming third.

I sat on the hood of her car after I just finish talking to my mum. I sat there for a moment, not ready to be engulfed in all the noise and dancing yet.

Too bad.

Zoe came running over to me, gripping my hand and dragging me to a group of boys. Saying "you have to meet someone."

She paused behind a dark blue haired boy, tapping his shoulder. He turned around and my eyes locked onto his chocolate brown ones.

"Phil, this is Dan. My boyfriend’s cousin. Dan, Phil. My friend." I stared into his eyes for so long I didn't realise he held out his hand for me to shake.

Zoe elbowed my side and woke me up from my daydream. I grab his hand with mine, weakly shaking it with a blush on my face.

"Hi." I squeaked merely. "Hi." We both stood there awkwardly until Zoe pushed us both to the group of boys, yelling "SOCIALISE! BE MATES"

She walks off, muttering something about needing a drink. Dan and I share an awkward smile and pay attention to what one of the boys were saying.

Alfie, Dan's cousin and Zoe’s boyfriend made sure to embarrass Dan as much as he could. He even shared a story about when Dan’s shorts once caught on fire while on set for a movie he was an extra for.

Then when the conversation got boring, Dan and I had our own conversation. I found him really sweet, funny, cheeky and sarcastic. Basically he's dreamy.

***LATER THAT NIGHT***

The wind had picked up and the sun had well set by now. Everyone was basically wasted and dancing stupidly in the sand. I sat quietly on a log, trying to keep myself warm by the bonfire.

I take the time to look around the beach when I notice a figure sitting alone near the low tide. I squint slightly and realise it was Dan.

I reluctantly leave the warmth of the fire and walk towards Dan. "Hey." My voice seems to come as a shock to him as he jumps slightly.

"My god." I hear him breathe out laughing slightly.   
"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I giggle. I sit down next to him closer than I intended.

I didn't move though, and he made no effort to move or show that he was uncomfortable.

"So, what's up Mr Lonely?" I ask. 

"Nothing much. Just chilling by the sea side." He smiles. Wow he has a really pretty smile. How did I not notice it before?

I watch as Dan shivers a little as another gust of wind flows through the air. He wasn't wearing a thick jumper and was obviously cold.

"How come you’re not sitting by the bonfire? It's extremely cold and you look like a Popsicle."

"I'm not that cold to be honest." I just give a "seriously" look. "Dan, you look like you just crawled out of a freezer." I laugh lightly.

Dan only smiles a little, his focus was on the waves before him. I know I had only met him a few hours ago, but something didn’t seem right.

I mean, sitting away from everyone alone, not laughing at my lame joke. I had to ask.   
"Are you ok?"

He does a small nod and mumbles a "yeah." I look at him, studying his face to see if he really was ok, when he sighs and says "I just...don't like fire."

"How come?" I ask. He shrugs and looks down at the sand. "Hey, I know I've only just met you but you can tell me what's bothering you. I mean, who better to tell than a complete stranger with nothing against you?"

Dan looks up at me, a contemplating look in his eyes before he opens his mouth again. "I have a phobia of fire. Mostly open flames."

"Oh. I didn't realise you getting set on fire affected you so hard." He shakes his head, continuing to say "That's not why."

He takes a deep breath. "When I was kid, around 11, my house was on caught on fire. Don’t worry it was really small, only the laundry was damaged. But all of my family were in the house. And it was so smoky. Luckily the most damage done to the family was just my mum having an asthma attack and my little brother got some non-threatening burns when he tried to save his favourite jumper. 

But I still remember being so scared. It seems so much more…dramatic – traumatic, in my mind. Every time I see fire, the memory sits there at the back of my mind. I just always get scared that there'll be another accident and that next time, I might lose someone I love."

"Wow." I didn't really know what else to say. The mood was heavy. "Well at least you can put it out." Dan looked confused.

"That is why you dyed your hair blue, wasn't it? Like...doesn't blue hair mean you can shoot out water?" Dan laughs.

“Oh my god. You’re so strange.”

“Is that a good thing?” I asked. Dan smiled and nodded. 

“It’s a good thing to be strange.” I decided. “Normalness leads to sadness.” 

“Normal leads to sadness.” Dan echoes, then smiles at me softly. “I like that.”

We joke around for a while longer before I couldn't stand the cold anymore. Plus the tide was creeping closer and closer.

"Wanna go sit by the fire now?" Dan looked unsure. "C’mon. I'll make sure nothing happens. Promise."

He eventually nods and stands up. He helps me stand also and we make our way to the closest bonfire.

"Hey isn't it meant to be the punk who protects the little one?" Dan asks.  
"Calm down there, Prince Charming. Sometimes tough guys need some protecting too."

"So you think I'm charming now do you?" He chuckles.  
"Uh. No pfft you wish. I do not think that." He bends down to my ear.

"The blush on your cheeks say otherwise." He smirks. I raise a hand to feel my heated cheeks as they only burn more.

We finally reach a log. We sit down and use someone's big, fluffy abandoned beach towel as a blanket. We snuggle close and I rest my head on Dan's shoulder.  
I can hear his heart beat, go from fast to eventually a reasonable pace. We sat like this in silence for what seems like forever.

"So about your Prince Charming comment earlier."  
I groan. "Shut up" I mumble. "No, no just listen."

I look up at him as he looks down at me. "If I'm Prince Charming that would make you a Disney princess." I giggle a little.

"Pfft yeah right."   
"Yeah your right" Dan then leaned in really close to my face. "I’ll have to marry you first for you to be a princess." He winks.

I blush again. Why does he keep making me do that? "Is this your attempt at flirting with me?" I smirk, trying to turn it on him.

It works, as I watch a pink blush make its way to Dan’s cheeks. "Maybe."

We both laugh and become silent again. "Thanks for sticking by me tonight." Dan whispers. He gives me a kiss on the cheek before focusing on watching drunk people dance wildly.

"No problem, Prince Charming." I joke slightly, blushing for the millionth time tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> (Cheleur translates to warmth in French) for chapter 2))


End file.
